


Theatre

by thinkpink20



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20





	Theatre

"I don't understand the point of fiction," Sherlocks says. He is frowning at the programme, flipping page to page. Lestrade reaches out for his hand, takes it from him. 

"It's just for entertainment, to occupy the brain." He knows Sherlock has more brain than most, more mind to occupy.

"It's a breeding ground for communicable disease," Sherlock mutters, glancing around the theatre. It's packed tonight.

"Please," Lestrade sighs, as the lights come down. "Just for tonight, just try?"

He is rewarded with lips on his, hot and gentle.

"Fine, but there _are_ other ways to occupy the brain," Sherlock whispers.


End file.
